The Naming Ceremony
by Miracle2002
Summary: The baby gets his name. The final of the four story series. Read "Thw Wedding Parts 1&2" and "The Birth of a Miracle" first. Please R&R!


NAMING CEREMONY  
  
This is a combined effort by loislane2371@yahoo.com (Edith L. Acker) and Walkingmiracle@aol.com (Steffennie) Disclaimer: We do not own Beauty and The Beast, we are just fans, and love to write, and read fanfiction. They are soul owners of whoever owns them. We do not make any money off of this. We are just doing this for fun.  
  
Catherine is getting ready for the naming ceremony.  
  
"This is nice. I can't get over we are parents."  
  
"Neither can I." Vincent say's looking for his robe.  
  
"Catherine what should we dress the baby in? Wait, have you seen my robe, babe?"  
  
Catherine finishing up on getting ready goes over to where Vincent and Jacob are.  
  
"I like that outfit that Jenn gave us."  
  
Walking over to the closet. "Yeah, I believe that it is in the closet, over here, sweetheart."  
  
Vincent getting nervous, and frustrated. "I already looked there. How can I go to my son's naming ceremony, if I can't even find my robe? Which outfit is that? Show me the outfit, and maybe I can do at least one thing right. I think that I can dress a baby."  
  
Catherine goes over to the closet. "I don't know about you. If it was a snake it would have bit you. Here you go." She throws it at him.  
  
Vincent catching it. "How do you do that? What would I do without you, my love?"  
  
Catherine looking at Vincent. "Yeah, here is the outfit too."  
  
She hands him the outfit. "Woman's thing, my dear. A woman's thing." She giggles. "I don't know what you would do with out me."  
  
Vincent tries to start dressing the baby, but gets nervous. "Catherine maybe you better do this. He is just so tiny."  
  
She comes up to him, putting her arms around him, and gives him a kiss. "But you know I love you, very much, just the way you are."  
  
"I love you, too. Now hurry and dress the baby or we will be late." Vincent says in a hurried tone.  
  
"Oh, OK." She takes the outfit, and dresses, the baby. "Here." "Do you want me to take him, so you can finish or are you ready?"  
  
"I am ready sweetheart. You are so nervous. Loosen up."  
  
"I'm sorry; I just want everything to be as perfect as he is."  
  
Vincent stoops to pick the baby up, out of the bassinet. "Let's go, my love. Wait do you think that this one blanket is enough? We don't want him sick."  
  
"Yes, I think it is enough. Unless you think it will be cold? What do you think?" Looking at herself, "OK you are rubbing off on me now."  
  
"I'm sorry. Shall we just go?"  
  
"Yeah, I will bring an extra blanket just in case though. And extra diapers, boy, I am glad I breast feed."  
  
They head for the door, of their chamber, when Vincent suddenly turns and nearly knocks Catherine over, just so that he could quickly grab a blanket. "I am glad too."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Eyeing everything that Catherine is holding. "Do you really think that we need all of this? Were only going to the library."  
  
"Well, maybe just one diaper, I don't know. OK" She puts the stuff down, and takes a diaper with her.  
  
"OK, let's go. We can always come back if we need something. Or I'm sure that one of the children will come, and get it." Replied Vincent. Then added. "We better go before Father starts to worry."  
  
"Yeah, the kids have really been helpful. Yeah, let's go."  
  
They head towards the library, with Vincent holding Catherine's hand, and the baby in his arm.  
  
Father looking at the library door. "Oh, here come the new parents now.  
  
"Hello." Catherine replied. "Hi, Father."  
  
"Hello Father." Vincent said as the baby squeals, and wiggles in his father's arms.  
  
Father looking at the bundle of joy. "Oh, may I hold him? Or is he hungry?"  
  
Vincent looks at Catherine. "I don't think that he's hungry. You can hold him. Right my love?"  
  
"Yes, my love. I just fed him a few minutes ago." Catherine replies.  
  
Father smiled. "Great." He takes Jacob from him. "Oh, are you adorable."  
  
Vincent looking at the pair. "Should we begin now, Father?"  
  
Catherine smiling. "Yes, I would say if we don't get started now, we are going to have a riot." Catherine giggles. "I don't think we need that."  
  
Vincent looking at his wife. "I agree." They go out to the meeting area.  
  
"Hello, we are ready to start now." Father say's handing Vincent the Baby.  
  
Catherine holding Vincent's arm. Vincent holds the baby close to his chest as Father begins.  
  
Father begins. "We are here to dedicate this new member of our community. Of Catherine, and Vincent Well's new born Baby boy. We give him gifts, so he will learn the joy of giving. We give him love, so he can learn the gift of love."  
  
Vincent smiles at the baby, and at his beautiful wife.  
  
Catherine smiles up at Vincent, and the Baby.  
  
Father continues. "And finally we give him a name, which I am sure Catherine, and Vincent has come up with."  
  
Vincent to Catherine. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"  
  
Catherine looks up at him with love in her eyes. "It doesn't matter to me."  
  
Vincent say's with a smile. "Let's tell them together."  
  
Catherine replies. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Both say together. "His name is Jacob."  
  
Father looks at them with a smile. "I am honored. Thank you."  
  
Vincent looks at his Father with a smile. "It is us who have been honored by your presence. Thank you. We love you, all."  
  
Father then replies. "We love you, too." Catherine is smiling from ear to ear.  
  
The baby squeals in agreement. Vincent is to, as he feels the love from both the baby, and her through the bond.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
